Twilight
by CuzImBatman
Summary: Okay!Naruto & Kyuubi have a sister that was abused by their mother so she ran away from home to the states & meet Sasuke & Itachi.7 years later, the 2 stoic men, make her pick out a vaction spot to go...and wat do u know.Her family Onsen! NARUSAU ITAKYUU
1. Day One!

"Stupid Uchihas with their need to go on a vacation, and make me plan it

"Stupid Uchihas with their need to go on a vacation, and make me plan it. Oh no! They can't do it themselves cause they have more important things to do!! I should so quit. But the pay is good…but all the paperwork and doing their dirty deeds…pay…errand girl…:sigh:…pay wins…once again." It was 6 in the afternoon and she was still at work. Usually she would be packing up to go, but her bosses wanted her to pick them a vacation spot; when they could it themselves. "Lazy, the both of them!" she said throwing her last pamphlet in the trash.

"Mizuki, please refrain yourself from shouting," said one of her bosses. Uchiha Itachi to be precise. He was a total sadist. He gave her the most work. One day she has absolutely nothing to do except for bringing them food, or drinks, and then the next a whole room load of paper is waiting for her the next day. He was a real jerk sometimes.

"Hai."

"Mizuki, have you found anything good yet?" asked her other boss. He was Itachi's younger brother. Uchiha, Sasuke. He was a little nicer than his brother on the work load…a little. He gives the whole load straight forward. No teasing like his brother. Yet she comes back every day, and your probably wondering why. Well, it's because they've been friends since the beginning. Ever since she moved to the states when she was 12, ran away from home, she met them, and took care of her. They were almost siblings.

"_Hollywood we're never going down…Hollywood we're never going down…And all the kids in the hood shake your hands…Hollywood we're never going down…and when you're drunk shake that ass like nobody can't—_

"Hello?" said Mizuki as she answered her cell phone.

"_Nee-chan?"_

"Naru-chan? Hey what's up?"

"_I think the roof…not to sure though."_

"Oh haha smart ass. What do you want?"

"_Kyuubi and me_-Kyuubi and I-_want to know if you wanna come and visit?"_

"Naru-chan…you know why I can't visit."

"_Mom's not here…nor dad. They died a year ago in a car accident."_

"What!? Why wasn't I told this?!"

"_Kyuu-nii said we shouldn't bother you over something like this. It was the reason you left, right? Because mom abused you."_

"Uh yea, but what about dad? Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"_It was dad's last words. 'Don't tell your sister, she doesn't need to worry herself over this.' That's what he said."_

"Oh. I'm curious. What'd mom say?" Mizuki said a tear rolling down the side of her cheek. She didn't notice that both the Uchiha's came out of their office when they didn't get a response. When they saw her face, they stopped and just listened.

"_I was with dad when he left…I'll go get Kyuu-nii, hold on…_**Hey my sister from another mister!**_"_

"Kyuu-nii."

"_**Naru-chan said you wanted to talk to me?**__"_

"Yea. What were mom's last words?" she said, as another tear went down.

"_**Oh. They were, 'I love you…all of you. Tell your sister I'm sorry. I don't know what over came me to do such a thing, oh and tell Naruto not to eat ramen as an everyday thing! I'll be watching over you and your siblings. Be strong…' That's it.**__"_

"Oh my god :sniff:" Then a sudden light bulb went off in her head. "Kyuu-nii, we have still own that Onsen right? Twilight."

"_**Hmm, yea. Why?**__"_

"I was wondering if I can make a reservation?"

"_**EH?! Why? Are you coming back?!**__"_

"Yea…and I'm bringing along two people."

"_Nee-chan you're coming back?!" _screamed Naruto.

"Yea, now for gods sake make a reservation for two, and…my rooms still there right?"

"_**Of course it is!**__"_ They said in unison.

"Okay, we'll be their in a couple of days…don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"_**Don't we always?**__"_

"Whatever. JA!" Mizuki hanged up the phone, and grabbed a tissue from the box Sasuke was holding out for her. "Thanks." She wiped away her excess tears. "So, what are you two doing out here?"

"You didn't reply."

"Reply to what?" she asked packing her stuff up.

"Did you find our vacation spot?" asked Sasuke…again.

"Yea. It's at an Onsen in Japan. Everything is booked and ready to go. I just have to make a call to the airport and get our tickets," she said pulling on her coat. She was about to pick up the phone when Itachi stopped her.

"No, you go on home. I'll call. Konoha, right?" Mizuki nodded. She gave them both a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Well I'm off. See you two at home!"

--couple of days later--

"So, what do you're brothers look like?" asked Itachi. It was weird, over the seven years they knew each other Sasuke and Itachi never bothered to ask what her real brothers looked like.

"Well, Kyuu-nii has blood red hair that is either braided or loose. He has golden eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. He should be just a little shorter than you Itachi-nii," said Mizuki thinking of the picture her brothers sent her by e-mail the other day.

"And your other brother?" asked Sasuke.

"Naru-chan? Hmm…he's about my height, so that 5'5". Blonde spiky hair to his shoulders. Big, doe-like cerulean eyes and also whisker marks…and is totally cute!"

"I am not cute!" whined a voice from behind them. They turned around to see Naruto and Kyuubi standing there. Naruto was wearing an orange yukata from the Onsen. It had blue swirly wind spheres all over it. The upper half was opened wider so you could see his lightly tanned, toned chest. Kyuubi wore a deep red Yukata what had black streaks going through. His red hair was in a loose ponytail that hanged over his shoulder. The upper half also opened in the same fashion as Naruto's. His body a bit more toned.

"Aww, don't pout Naru-chan," said Kyuubi squeezing his cheeks. Naruto swatted them away, before trying to pinch his side in return. To bad, Kyuubi already went to hide behind Mizuki. He hugged her from behind.

"It's good to see you again little sis," he said. Naruto glomped her from the front agreeing whole-heartedly. Mizuki was smiling wide and crying. When the siblings released each other, she remembered her 'brothers/bosses'.

"Oh yea, Naru-chan, Kyuu-nii, this is Itachi and Sasuke. They took care of me in the states, and are my bosses," she said introducing them.

"Itachi-nii, Sasuke, these are my brothers, albeit we look nothing alike," she said to them. Kyuubi and Naruto looked at the Uchihas up and down.

Sasuke was wearing a nice dress shirt which was undone with a black under shirt underneath, also a jacket. He wore leather pants, and simple black trainers. His hair in the ridiculous hair style that reminded the two on a ducks ass that was the shade of black with a tint of blue. His eyes a deep onyx. He wore a necklace that was too long that it wrapped around his neck three times. It had a platinum cross on the lowest of the rows. Itachi who wore a black shirt with red paint all over it, that got on it when he was painting. He wore low riding black jeans and a jacket.

Basically they were drop dead gorgeous. Kyuubi and Naruto bowed lightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," they said in respect. Sasuke and Itachi returned the bow, before standing up straight. All four looked at Mizuki.

"What?" she asked.

"How come you never told us about them?" they asked in unison. They looked at each other.

"Well?" they did it again. Mizuki laughed before saying, "You never asked. Well, let's go. I'm really tired," she said picking up her bags. Itachi and Sasuke doing the same. Naruto and Kyuubi nodded before leading the way to waiting cab. Mizuki slipped into the passenger seat, so the four boys had to sit in the back. (it's a van…you know two seats in the front, two in the middle, and three in the back…)

"Twilight Onsen please," she said to the cabbie. He drove off.

In the back, as fortune had it, Kyuubi was sitting next to Itachi, and Naruto next to Sasuke.

"So…Sasuke, how old are you?" asked Naruto. "You look pretty young to run a business." Sasuke turned to look at Naruto.

"I'm 18. I already graduated from college when I was 17," he replied. "And you?"

"17. I'm about to graduate from High School," said Naruto, looking at Sasuke in awe.

"Naruto close your mouth, flies will get in," said Mizuki from the front seat. She had over heard their conversation. "And if you think that's something, ask Itachi when he graduated." Mizuki went back to talking to the driver.

"Fine. Itachi-san, when did you graduate?" asked Naruto turning around in his seat, sitting up on his knees.

"When I was 15. Why?" asked Itachi with a raised eye brow. Naruto looked in total shock. Kyuubi as well.

"Just wondering," said Naruto. Naruto was about to sit back down when he remembered something. "Kyuu-nii, did you go shopping earlier?"

"Shit, I forgot," said Kyuubi jumping up in his seat. He had unexpectedly brushed up against Itachi's side and it made sparks fly through his body. "I'll go when everything is settled."

"Oh no, it's alright, I'll go. I need to pick up a few things I just rememb—eep!" The car had hit a pot hole, and made the car bounce. Everyone in the back was in a jumble. The two in the front were perfectly fine, since Mizuki told him to drive into it. She looked in the rearview mirror and smiled at the sight.

Naruto had fallen back in his seat, but was sitting in the younger Uchiha's lap, who had caught him to make sure he didn't get hurt. Naruto was sporting a full blown blush. He quickly hid his face in Sasuke's neck when he meet his sisters eyes. Sasuke on the other hand meet her eyes and smirked

The other two in the back on the other hand were just a tad bit preoccupied to meet her eyes. Earlier Kyuubi was turning around to ask Itachi a question when they drove over the pot hole, was sprawled over the Uchiha, lips locked. Kyuubi's eyes widened, before Itachi began to move his lips slowly. Kyuubi whose eyes widened even more, closed slowly before participating in the kiss.

Mizuki smiled, before turning around to the driver.

"That was brilliant! You must be the best damn taxi driver around!" she said. The driver chuckled. He liked this girl. She had spunk, and a sharp tongue at times, and over all pretty. (I just noticed. I never explained on how she looked…Hold on…) Her platinum hair was usually hanging down, but she had her hair up in a bun with dragonfly chop sticks holding them up. She had large doe like eyes, like Naruto, but a bit bigger, and are silver, with a bit of red and blue running through. She wore a small baby-tee that had the words 'hug me or else'. She wore a light jacket, and snug fitting capris, with simple black sandals. (There we go!) She reminded him of when he was younger. Not that he was that old! I mean come on he was only 27. (They're all around 20!)

"Here we are…" he said pulling up in front of the store.

"Arigatou!" said Mizuki, she paid the fare and extra for his brilliant driving from before, and got out. She went to the side and slid the door open, before going to the trunk to pull out her suite case.

Naruto had fallen asleep, on Sasuke's lap. His heartbeat had lulled him to sleep, along with the weird tingling in his stomach, so Sasuke had to get both of them out at the same time. When he had finally managed it, he stood there waiting for everyone else and held Naruto close to him.

Kyuubi, who had noticed the car stop, tried to stop Itachi's advances.

"Itachi, stop…mmm…we're here." Kyuubi tried to push the older Uchiha off but was having a bit of trouble. Itachi was stronger than him. "Stop, we can continue later," said the kitsune trying again. Itachi stopped, weighing the decisions in his head.

'Continue and have Kyuubi mad, or later, where more can happen…option two it is!' he thought. He reluctantly let go of Kyuubi who crawled out of the car, and grabbed Sasuke's bags, Itachi following grabbing his own. Mizuki waved the car away, while Kyuubi opened the door, and led them in.

They entered into the reception area. There were two girls behind the desk. One had long blonde hair, and the other had short pink hair. The both wore a kimono. The blonde wore a light yellow one that had white daisies over it. The one with pink hair had a pink kimono, with Sakura petals going around it.

"Ino, Sakura we're back," said Kyuubi putting Sasuke's bag down. The two girls looked up from the small game they were playing.

"Welcome back! Who're they?" they asked curious as ever. They saw their cute, blonde boss in the arms of another, who was quiet a looker himself. Another guy around the age of Kyuubi, and a girl.

"This is my sister," he said pulling Mizuki to his side. Mizuki bowed and introduced herself. "These are her bosses, and self-adopted brothers!" he said pointing to Sasuke and Itachi. The two girls nodded, before Ino pulled out her camera and took a picture of Naruto and Sasuke in their current position. Sasuke stepped back at the sudden flash, almost dropping the blonde.

"Oh, are these the fan girls you told me about?" asked Mizuki. Kyuubi nodded. Sakura shuffled a few things around before handing Kyuubi a slip of paper.

"Their room and all the other things quests receive," she explained. There was a map, attractions of the city, the different types of hot spring pools they had, and emergency numbers.

"Well, I better show you to your rooms," said Kyuubi leading them through a opening to the side. They were outside again, but under a patio roof. They walked for about a minute before reaching another building.

"This is where the springs are, and game hall, and where everyone stays," said Kyuubi. Mizuki looked around remembering good memories, and not so good ones. They walked into the building, and went to the living section.

The theme of the place was on demons, and night time. It was bit on the spooky-old-horror-castle type. The place was lighted by candles since electric lighting hurts Kyuubi and Naruto's eyes. Mizuki not as much, and had demon masks up on the wall.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the decoration. He didn't expect this. Kyuubi turned and slid open the door to the Uchiha's quarters.

"This is your room. To the left is, a bathroom, and the right your rooms. If you need anything, you can call the front desk, or look for one of us," explained Kyuubi, opening a window. Itachi nodded, before dragging his stuff into his room. Sasuke followed, putting Naruto on his bed. The blonde whined at the loss of heat, before turning over.

"He's still the same," said Mizuki coming back into the main room to talk to Kyuubi.

"So are you lil'sis," he said sitting down on one of the man large pillows on the ground. Mizuki sat down opposite of him.

"I guess so, but those two over there changed one thing about me though," she said with a smirk.

"And what's that?" he asked. He tilted his head to the side in question.

"They practically stripped me of my innocent mind with their talk," she said. Kyuubi fell over, before sitting up.

"WHAT! What are you talking about?" he exclaimed. When his little sister said that, he remembered the car ride here. He couldn't believe he went along with that!

"They may seem stoic, but get them drunk and you'd think you'll never be as innocent ever again. I'm gonna miss this innocent side of Kyuu-nii," she said sadly. Kyuubi laughed nervously.

"Oh, it couldn't be that bad…could it?" he asked. At that moment, Itachi came back out, and looked at the two. He had changed, he decided he wanted to visit the springs. Of course…he didn't really change into anything; more like, he just took all his clothing off, and just pulled on some low riding sweats. Mizuki used to Itachi's boldness, just looked at Kyuubi's reaction to see what he would do.

Kyuubi's eyes widened at the sight of the Uchiha's chest. It was toned, but pale, but it looked good on him. Itachi had taken his hair out of it's bind, so his hair cascaded over his shoulders and down his back. The Uchiha was just his type.

"See something you like?" asked Itachi, smirking. Kyuubi fell backwards onto his bum, waving his arms in defense in front of him.

"N-no! Why would I?! I mean, you are hot and, no wait, I mean!" he looked at his sister desperately, but she was to busy looking the other way and holding in the laughter. Kyuubi pouted, before looking back to Itachi to finish his explanation, but to find said Uchiha's face right next to his. Kyuubi jumped back in surprise, but managed to not get a good hold, and began to fall what was left of his downward journey. Itachi meant to grab him by the waist, but was pulled down with him. In a very compromising position.

That was what Sasuke and a now awake Naruto came too.

"Itachi-nii-san weren't you planning on going to the hot spring, and not molest Kyuubi-san?" asked Sasuke sitting down by the still laughing Mizuki. Naruto blushed at the sight, before sitting on Mizuki's other side, trying to keep some distance between him and Sasuke. "And Mizuki, what's up with you?" asked Sasuke poking her in the side. That had done it. Mizuki fell back in laughter clutching her sides.

"OMG! That was so fucking hilarious!! Hahaha, Kyuubi-nii…and Itachi…hahaha," was all they could make out. Mizuki got up, and left the room to go to her own, laughing the whole way. These brothers of hers are funny.

--

"What happened to her?" asked Naruto watching his sister go. Kyuubi and Itachi who were now separated, shrugged their shoulders. Itachi sighed before getting up.

"Well, I better get going. Otouto would you like to join me?" he asked. Sasuke nodded, getting up himself. Naruto and Kyuubi stood up as well, they said their good byes, before walking off in the opposite direction. Feeling to cool, lustful gazes on their backs, and lower area.

--

"Aniki?" asked Sasuke as they soaked back in the steaming hot water. They decided to go to the out door bath, to watch the sunset.

"Hn."

"This may be the best vacation Mizuki ever picked, ne?" said Sasuke closing his eyes. Itachi nodded. The best indeed.


	2. Day Two!

"Kyuu-nii, are you okay

"Kyuu-nii, are you okay?" asked Naruto sitting down next to Kyuubi as they entered their rooms after leaving the Uchiha brothers. Kyuubi looked at his little brother.

"I'm fine, it's just Itachi. He's the first person to actually do that to me, without me putting them in the hospital," sighed Kyuubi, putting his head down on the table.

"Oh. If it makes you feel any better, when I was sitting in Sasuke's lap I felt something weird in my stomach," said Naruto blushing cutely.

"Butterflies?" asked Kyuubi. Naruto nodded before putting his own head on the table, and that is how Mizuki found them. She came in wearing a yukata she found in her closet.

"Hey guys where did—whats the matter with the two of you?" she asked.

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"What?! Why?" She sat down.

"I didn't punch his lights out."

"I felt butterflies in my tummy." She looked at Naruto before glomping him.

"Aww you're so cute! You still say tummy? That's so cutttteeeeee!" She said giggling while he blushed before pushing her off of him.

"I am not cute."

"Whatever you say Naru. Look the two of you are just shocked," she said letting go of him before sitting down in her seat again. "Or, they could be your mates."

"No way is that ass my mate," said Kyuubi glaring up at her.

"I may feel butterflies for that Teme, but he's not my mate!" said Naruto pouting instead of glaring at her. She just so wanted to pinch his cheeks right now.

"Did you know that denial is more than a river in Egypt?" she said looking at the two of them.

"Their not!" the two grounded out together.

"Okay fine, then maybe it because you probably never met anybody like these two. Just see what happens tomorrow." They nodded. Naruto yawned and stretched like a cat. "Aww is the little kitsune sleepy?" asked Mizuki. Naruto nodded laying down and putting his head in her lap.

"You're sleeping a lot Naru-chan. You took a morning nap, a nap on Sasuke, and now again?" said Kyuubi exasperated. Naruto mumbled as he fell asleep.

"He is?" a nod from the red head. "Must be stress, or it could be _that_," she said absently. Kyuubi shook his head.

"It shouldn't be, _that_ isn't for another couple years," said Kyuubi furrowing his brow.

"No, no, it could be possible, I mean it was early for you, and most certainly was early for me, why wouldn't Naruto have it early either?" she asked patting Naruto's head.

"I don't want it to happen early for him, it's too painful when you're young and Naruto…"

"Trust me I wouldn't want it to happen early for him either, but if it's going to happen I'm glad we're here to help him with it," she said smiling gently at him.

"Yea, unlike us. Mom and Dad weren't home, you were out because of Mom, and Naruto was sleeping, too young to help even if he was awake," said Kyuubi softly. Mizuki nodded.

"For me I was still recovering from the last beating and everyone was out, enjoying the beach," she said with tears in her eyes. Kyuubi frowned before sitting down to hug her.

"I'm sorry we, I, didn't catch it earlier, but why didn't you say anything," he asked her, as they looked down at Naruto.

"I wanted to, and even tried to, but I couldn't. I didn't want to any of you to be sad, or pity me, so I just left." They didn't say anything for a while and just watched Naruto sleep. There was a knock on the door.

"Kyuubi-sama, Naru-chan, may I come in?" asked Sakura from the front desk. Kyuubi stood up and opened the door for her. She nodded, walking in, but stopped when she saw the girl that Kyuubi had claimed to be his sister petting a sleeping Naruto. She cooed before sitting down across from her. Kyuubi sat down in his original seat and turned to her.

"What is it Sakura?" he asked.

"Well, you know how you said we would only be having your sister and her bosses here we should treat them to a welcome shindig?" she started off. Kyuubi nodded, and ignored the curious look from Mizuki. "Well Ino and I were reading through one of our magazines and saw the perfect thing. The beach! It's only a few miles away too!"

"The beach? That's not a bad idea."

"Of course it isn't!" said Sakura smiling excitedly. Kyuubi looked at Mizuki she only looked back at him.

"**For me I was still recovering from the last beating and everyone was out, enjoying the ****beach****."**

"Okay."

"Oh come on it's goi—wait, did you say okay?" asked Sakura.

"Yea." Sakura squealed before jumping out of her seat and to the door.

"I gotta go prepare, tomorrows fine right?" she asked. He nodded. "Awesome! I'm gonna go tell Ino! By—oh by the way, the two Uchiha brothers are a perfect ten. Ino and I give you and Naru-chan our blessing!" She quickly closed the door as a pillow went flying at her.

Mizuki laughed at the blushing/fuming kitsune she calls her brother waking up Naruto.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto stretching.

"Sakura just gave her blessing," said Mizuki giggling as Kyuubi huffed at sat back down glaring at her.

"Her blessing? Why?"

"Don't worry about it Naru-chan. By the way we're going to the beach tomorrow," said Kyuubi. Naruto's eyes widened before he jumped up in his seat.

"YATTA!" Mizuki nodded before looking down remembering why she came into the front room in the first place.

"Question."

"Answer," they replied in unison.

"Where did this Kimono come from?" she asked showing it off.

"Ahh, Ka-chan bought it for you. After you left, she told us everything, and she was depressed before one day she continued on with life as if you were still here. She bought you new clothes and changed your room design as you must have noticed. She said it was all in case you came back, if you ever came back," said Kyuubi.

"Oh. Well, I'm going to sleep, jet lag and everything, so good night," she said standing up. She kissed Kyuubi's cheek and Naruto's forehead before going into her room.

There's more to come!!

Oreo13

Nyah!


End file.
